Fashion
Fashion (aka Fàshiön Music) were a post-punk and new wave three-piece band from Birmingham, UK. Formed in 1978, they also founded their own Fàshiön Music label, and within 1979 had released their first four singles and debut album Pröduct Perfect. Their sound was typically post-punk and often reggae-based although also used a Wasp synthesizer which later characterized the future electro years of the band. Very much part of the Birmingham indie scene of the late 70s, the group earned several support slots with upcoming artists of the time including fellow-Midlanders Toyah, UB40 and Duran Duran as well as with U2, The Police and B-52s on their first UK tour. Changes in line-up, signing to a major label and a move towards a more electronic based 'new romantic' sound from 1981 saw the release of a series of would-be hit singles which failed to make the Top 40, although their 1982 album Fabrique made no.10 in the UK album charts. (Read more on Wikipedia). Links to Peel Peel was evidently a strong supporter of their early independently released singles, especially their debut 'Steady Eddie Steady' which received plays over an extended period of six months prior to its follow-up in the summer of 1979. Appreciation was further demonstrated by playing both A and B sides of singles as well as featuring tracks from their debut album. The band's move to a more mainstream and funkier sound with 'Move On' in 1981 evidently failed to impress after a cursory play, with their sound and style more suited to David 'Kid' Jensen's show, for whom they recorded a session in January 1982. Jensen plays on: Karl's Tape 02 - March 1982: Move On (7") Arista ARIST 440 and Karl's Tape 06 - June 1982: Slow Blue (LP - Fabrique) Arista SPART 1185 Sessions *None Shows played ;1978 *20 November 1978: Steady Eddie Steady - (7") Fàshiön Music FM001 *29 November 1978: Steady Eddie Steady - (7") Fàshiön Music FM001 ;1979 * 04 January 1979: Steady Eddie Steady (7") Fàshiön Music *07 March 1979: Steady Eddie Steady - (7") Fàshiön Music FM001 *23 April 1979: Steady Eddie Steady - (7") Fàshiön Music FM001 *11 June 1979: Wastelife - (7" B side) Fàshiön Music FM002 *16 June 1979 (BFBS): Citinite - (7") Fàshiön Music FM002 *30 July 1979: Citinite - (7") Fàshiön Music FM002 *06 August 1979: Don't Touch Me - (LP - Pröduct Perfect) Fàshiön Music FML1 *14 August 1979: Bike Boys - (LP - Pröduct Perfect) Fàshiön Music FML1 ;1980 *09 February 1980 (BFBS): Citinite (7") Fàshiön Music FM002 *20 May 1980: Silver Blades (7”) Fàshiön Music FM 003 *21 May 1980: A Deeper Cut (7" B side) Fàshiön Music FM 003 *24 May 1980 (BFBS): Silver Blades (7”) Fàshiön Music FM 003 *27 May 1980: Silver Blades (7”) Fàshiön Music FM 003 *19 June 1980: Silver Blades (7”) Fàshiön Music FM 003 *16 July 1980: Silver Blades (7”) Fàshiön Music FM 003 *02 August 1980 (BFBS): Silver Blades (7”) Fàshiön Music FM 003 *23 October 1980: Silver Blades (7”) Fàshiön Music FM 003 ;1981 *09 December 1981: Move On (7") Arista ARIST 440 Notes External links *Discogs *Birmingham Music Archive Category:Artists